Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 0 & 9 \\ 6 & 0 & 8 \\ 6 & 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 6 & 6 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 9 & 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$